


Council of Shadows

by The_Slytherpuff_Loves_Drarry



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Short, a random story i wrote for engish class, it's literally only three paragraphs, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 22:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Slytherpuff_Loves_Drarry/pseuds/The_Slytherpuff_Loves_Drarry
Summary: Dune has been running for far too long, and has become careless with the company he keeps, resulting in a chase that ultimately leads him to meet the leader of the rebellion: Rowan Whitethorn.





	Council of Shadows

Heavy footfalls raced to match Dune’s pace as he dashed through the thick--one thing no one suspected about Dune Pranthilene was that he was in his still in his prime. Ten years of hiding in abandoned cottages, waiting for vengeance, didn’t suit him well. The silence of the forest halted his thoughts as he listened intently and peered through the gloom. He observed the trees for any movement as he slowed his breathing, the eeriness of the forest suddenly closing in on him as a dark, cloaked figure descended on him from above. The stranger stood from a light crouch as he removed his hood, holding out his muscular hand to initiate a handshake. The stranger’s crooked smile and devious copper eyes did nothing to ease Dune’s racing heart at the crunch of careless footsteps on dead twigs as the guards closed in. It was either trust in this mysterious stranger or die a bitter death at the guards' cold hands. With one moment of hesitation Dune looked back to the stranger’s outstretched hand, tattoos racing up his arm, and into his face to look for any sign of alarm, he found worry barely bordering the sculpted features of his face, and lunged for his fingertips. Dune lost all sense of direction as a flash of grey light and an echo of magic sounded, and then he was perched atop a powerful griffin with feathered wings propelling them upwards towards the safety of the skies. The mighty flap of wings and the sharp cool air on his face soon had Dune lulling off into a deep sleep. 

Dune woke suddenly as the griffin veered hard to the right. Feeling himself slipping, Dune instinctively grabbed the feathers on the griffin's neck, earning a roar of disapproval that erupted from the stranger's beak. The stranger swept down and just as Dune realized why, a varian slithered past them as a whisper of a shadow, caressing their minds with loping tendrils of smoke. Dune was suddenly back in his parents' palace, watching his sister weep at his parents' feet, begging them to spare him, but not losing any of her haughty confidence, “Father, you mustn't do this, he’s your son, your heir.” His mother’s powerful voice echoes across the halls of the throne room, “Melene, do not do this, your loyalty lies with your parents, not your siblings, your rivals.” She said the last word with such bitter resentment that Dune just watched in fear, only a nine-year-old boy, as his brazen sister lunged at his father, a horrible thudding sounded as her head hit the stone floor. 

Dune’s eyes fluttered open against another cool stone floor as he observed his surroundings, rain pounded against rock as he saw the stranger sitting by a roaring fire. Dune slowly rose and made his way over to the fire, taking a seat across from the stranger. “What is your name?” He asked carefully, the stranger waited minutes, stoking the fire before answering, “My name is Rowan Whitethorn of the Whitethorn Mountains, and who may you be?” Dune didn't necessarily feel safe in divulging this information to Rowan, but he felt it would be most unwise to lie to him. There was an aura of warning emanating from the man, and he had just saved Dune's life, so Dune decided to be truthful.  
“I am Dune Pranthilene, Crown Prince of Erilea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to any feedback, this is my first post ever so I would be grateful for even one person reading it and giving me some constructive criticism. I am also trying to figure out my writing style still and may need some time to find it. Thank you so much for reading and have a great day. :)


End file.
